


Tommy

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara's description of Thomas Lynley





	Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

**T** : Title - Tommy Lynley has more of these than one man could ever need. Detective Inspector. Earl. Lord. Mister. Sir. All of which do nothing to describe the man. He is kind, arrogant, emotional, loyal, loving, honest, broken, passionate and brilliant. He can drive me to distraction, but he is also my best friend and the closest thing to family I have.

**O** : Opinionated – he can certainly be that. When Tommy Lynley believes he is right, he makes sure that everyone knows it. I’d heard about him before we were partnered, he sounded like my worst nightmare. Turns out his instinct is usually spot on, so I can cope with him being dogmatic if it gets results.

**M** : Money – the titles, the classic cars, the townhouse in Belgravia, the estate in Cornwall, the designer clothes; need I say anything else?

**M** : Maudlin – when Tommy hits rock bottom he really hits it. He turns to alcohol to try and drown his demons, sees any offer of help as an act of pity, turns his back on his family and friends, and shuts out the world. When Helen died, I thought I had lost him forever.

**Y** : Yearnful – For a man who has so much, Tommy is never content. His life is an endless search; for a closer relationship with his mother, for a way to make things right with his brother, for someone to understand him and love him. He needs the approval of others to validate his existence, and is hateful if they don’t meet his exacting standards. It breaks my heart.


End file.
